polandball_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Polandball RP: The History
The beginning (Salih1 writes here) Slow growth The exact date in which the game started to grow is unknown. In an estimate, the group started to grow around the end of 2016, in December. At the same time, there was a major hack crisis, and the game planned to close until the crisis was over. In other words, adding a hacking filter, as there was no filters then. This was the main reason of argument at the time. This was also the time when greifers could delete the entire map, as there were no locks on the bricks. And due to the tool selection, there were also bombs, which also encouraged greifing. Around this time, the group only had about 87 members. Beginning of 2017 (January - March) At the very end of 2016 and the very beginning of 2017, Salih1 hosted a building competition. This was so houses could be added into the PBRP game. The contest ended up being dropped, and Salih1 made the houses by himself. (There is no evidence of this, this is going by what Salih1 has said recently.) Bans were very common, due to greifing. Admins wanted to stop greifing, so they were forced to ban people, sometimes people who were innocent. This caused some people to get very angry at Salih1, despite Salih1 not even having anything to do with the ban. Due to this, admins were ranked to Owner status, The :settings command was banned, and Salih1 said he would never play the game again, which turned out to be a mistake. The ban Greifing, Hacking, and Admin Abusing began to rise when Salih1 left.. People didn't like this changed, and begged for him to come back. Salih1 did not want to come back to the game at all. People began to think the group was gonna die. And their nightmare came true, when on January 16, 2017, ROBLOX shutdown the game... which luckily was a new game, meaning the Classic game still existed. (Contributors who got the game shutdown were "squidmaster2006", "nascarman" and "Ethan". People played the classic game, keeping the group just above the water. There was still hope that the new PBRP could be revived. Many people began to discuss how to reopen the game. People thought Salih1 closed the game, and an account named "squidmaster2006" was: According to Salih1: "Trying to frame him." Salih1 spilt everything out. squidmaster2006 apparently cursed a lot. Since Salih1 did not like ruling with an iron fist, he was unable to get squidmaster2006 to stop, which is part of why the game was banned. Moar hacks One of the biggest hacks was on January 22, 2017, someone hacked into the admin system and banned everyone in the group. This caused major problems, as Salih1 ended up needing to sort the innocent players from the Guilty Players. This meant keeping the P-ban on innocent players. Popularity increase Within Three weeks, the group grew by 50 members. The average players playing at one time was about 15. With Popularity came more hackers, more powerful, and more often. Attack of HHAAQ On November 12th, 2017, was the first attack of HHAAQ. He changed the game-modes, was unbannable, exposed himself as a hacker, and pbanned everyone. On November 13th, 2017, HHAAQ got ownership of PBRP and momotraping ruled the discord And on November 16th, 2017, HHAAQ disappeared from PBRP and momo too , for now... BUT PLOT TWIST , HHAAq BETRAYED ALL OF IS ALLIES , and momo is now a gud boi :) In the end, i gonna say that PBRP is gay.